Amor Prohibido
by TheSukoneTei
Summary: Escondiendo a un enemigo en casa no trae nada bueno y menos que empiecen a surgir sentimientos asía aquel Erizo negro. Ella amaba aquel erizo azul desde hace mucho tiempo pero este erizo negro aparece en su vida. ¿Que pasara?¿Shadow se enamora de ella? ¿Sonic se da cuenta de que esconde a Shadow?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, lamento no a ver escrito nada últimamente ! **

**Espero que me perdonen D:!**

**Bueno, los personajes pertenecen a SEGA. No a mi.**

**Espero que les guste esta historia de Shadamy n/n!.**

* * *

Sabia que estaba mal, no debía dejarlo en casa, en mi casa…pero no se, sentía que debía ayudarlo y tenerlo ahí por unos días. Pero tenia miedo que mis amigos se enteraran y sobre todo Sonic….el mas que nada se molestaría conmigo, de igual manera el ha sido su enemigo de toda la vida, ademas de Eggman.

!No puede ser que yo Amy Rose tenga a mi enemigo en mi habitación dormido!.

No debía esconderlo en casa, lo se pero era la única manera de tenerlo a salvo mientras se curaba de sus heridas. Joder…me sentía una traidora pero por un lado hacia bien las cosas por que almenos he salvado una vida.

El descansaba y dormía cómodamente en mi habitación, mientras yo….tensa, asustada, tratando de encontrar solución a esto.

Aun recuerdo cuando me lo encontré en aquel bosque de Angel Island, buscaba a Sonic, pero me encontré a el luchando con un ser extraño.

* * *

_Flash back._

_Caminaba por aquel bosque de ángel Island buscando a Sonic como siempre._

_mientras caminaba me detuve al escuchar un par de ruidos no muy lejanos a mi. Pensé que seria Sonic como siempre peleando con el cabezota de Knuckles por cualquier tontería._

_Me acerque con cuidado sin hacer ruido alguno. Me asome por unos arbustos y le vi…_

_pero para mi sorpresa era un erizo negro con franjas roja en sus púas y no el erizo azul que tanto amaba. ¿Shadow? ¿Que esta haciendo el aquí?._

_Gire un poco la cabeza para ver quien era su oponente, me hele por completo al ver otro erizo igual a el solo que sus colores eran distintos, negro con azul, en las puntas de sus púas tenia como hielo, un extraño hielo de un color extraño, ojos rojos sediento de sangre y una sonrisa aterradora. Era algo escalofriante que hizo que me diera un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. _

_Al parecer, el otro erizo extraño iba ganando ya que veía como Shadow apenas podía con el, estaba agotado y gravemente herido por todo el cuerpo. Me escondí de nuevo al notar como se acercaba asía el erizo ya en el suelo, cansado y adolorado._

_-. Vaya, que lastima. Pensé que serias mucho mas poderoso Proyecto shadow.- dijo este con una sonrisa extraña._

_-. Calla…imbécil.- le respondió el erizo negro mientras trataba de levantarse._

_Este soltó una sonora carcajada, después le dio una potente patada en el estomago haciendo que Shadow escupiera sangre. _

_Estaba asustada, no sabia que hacer. Shadow era nuestro enemigo durante mucho tiempo pero sentía que debía ayudarle. Así que me arme de valor y salí de los arbustos. _

_Saque mi martillo piko piko y me acerque corriendo asía aquel erizo escalofriante dandole un buen golpe lanzando lejos. _

_El choco contra una piedra cayendo al suelo boca abajo. Mire por un momento el martillo sorprendida por el gran golpe que le di, no pensé que tendría tanta fuerza._

_Mire a un lado y vi al erizo negro tratando de levantarse. rapidamente me acerque asia el. _

_-. Detente Shadow…te lastimaras, dejame ayudarte.- Le dije algo preocupada._

_-. No necesito ayuda de una eriza como TU, puedo…yo solo.- respondió con dolor._

_-. Si, se nota.- dije ironica._

_Shadow solamente me volteo a ver molesto…No le gustaba que le ayudaran y menos una chica._

_Mientras trataba de aun e Shadow no se levantara, aquel extraño erizo desapareció así nada mas._

_me di cuenta de ello, así que me decidí sacar al erizo negro de ahí._

_Cuando llegamos a mi casa el ya venia desmayado por la perdida de sangre y el cansancio que tenia. Me elimite a curarle las heridas que le había hecho ese bicho raro._

_Fin del flash back._

* * *

Suspire un poco y subí a mi habitación a ver como se encontraba Shadow.

Me encamine con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido…

Me asome por la puerta silenciosamente, el aun el descansaba o eso creía yo. Sonreí tímidamente y entre. Fui a cerrar la ventana que deje abierta para que se refrescara el cuarto.

Cuando me voltee, el ya había despertado y me miraba de una forma seria, demasiado seria.

No me gustaba para nada. Sabia que el era peligroso pero el estaba herido así que dudo que me haga daño...por ahora…

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, Era un silencio tan incomodo, note como el me observaba…cada movimiento, cada gesto que hacia, cada detalle y eso logro ponerme aun mas nerviosa, así que mejor decidí salir de la habitación…me sentía incomoda ahí dentro…

-. ….Gracias….- dijo Shadow en un susurro.

Me detuve en seco, me sorprendí…¿Que acababa de decir?.

No pensaba que el me daría las gracias. El era muy orgulloso de si mismo y se fiaba mucho de su poder y fuerza como la mejor cosa de ''forma de vida suprema''.

Yo solo asentí con una sonrisa pequeña aun sorprendida y salí de ahí. dejandolo descansar.

Baje a la sala donde me recosté en el sofá, estaba cansada pero no quería dormir, tenia que estar alerta por aquel erizo de ojos rojos. Ya que algunas ocacciones el intento asesinarme pero Sonic siempre me salvaba.

Senti como mis ojos se cerraban, me maldije por dentro por mis ojos que me traicionaban. No tenia ya fuerzas para mantenerlos abiertos y caí rendida ante el sueño.

Dormí como dos horas hasta que poco a poco fui despertando topandome con unos ojos rojos…unos ojos realmente hermosos pero a la vez llenos de tristeza. Sonreí y volví a cerrar los ojos.

El dueño de aquellos ojos arqueo una ceja mirandome dormir de nuevo. Continuo observandome, mi rostro y mi cuerpo como mi pelo y la ropa que traía puesta.

Me quede pensando en esos ojos, cuando me di cuenta de quien era el sujeto que me observaba abrí los ojos de golpe sentandome en el sofá. El solamente se elimito a burlarse por mi reacción. Me avergoncé demasiado así que baje mi cabeza apenada.

-. Eres patética.- Dijo entre risas.

-….Callate! t-tu me asustastes…-

-. Hump!…..-

-. Tu deberías estar descansando, aun tus heridas no sanan y si no te cuidas empeoraras.- dije un poco preocupada mirando las vendas que tiene el su cuerpo.

Shadow se cruzo de brazos ignorando que decía observando las fotos que tenia puestas en las paredes. El erizo me volteo a ver de nuevo...me miraba serio, yo le devolví la mirada.

Así estuvimos un buen rato hasta que el empezó hablar…

-. Por que me has traído aquí?.- soltó de golpe.

-. que?….-

-. Que si por que me has traído aquí?.- me respondió subiendo cada vez mas el tono. Medio molesto.

-. ah, este…pues…n-no quería que…- hablando entre cortado.

-. Sueltalo de una vez!.- me grito desesperado.

Eso me molesto, nadie se atrevía hablarme de esa manera y menos el.

Así que me levante y le mire directamente a los ojos. Realmente me sentía molesta, solamente quería ayudarle y el se comportaba como un idiota malagradecido.

-. Solamente quería ayudarte, que no te hicieran daño!.- le grite enfadada.

El se quedo callado, pensativo a lo que le dije. Yo analice lo que había dicho y era una estupidez. Si es mi enemigo, enemigo de mi Sonic, ¿Por que debería ayudarlo?. Pero desde hace tiempo pensaba que el algún día cambiaría y que tendría algo de bondad, ya que el nos ayudo a salvar el planeta hace tiempo atrás.

Le di la espalda cruzada de brazos. Mientras el volteaba a mirarme.

-. Por que? Tu me odias y yo te odio…No tiene sentido.- dijo pensativo.

-. No por que te odie debería dejarte morir en manos de un monstruo.- Me voltee a verlo, su rostro parecía sorprendido. Como que no se esperaba esa respuesta. ías volver a la cama, todavía no te recuperas totalmente.- le dije con una dulce sonrisa.

Este solo giro la cabeza y se encamino a las escaleras. Fui ayudarlo ya que si se caía se quedaría mucho mas tiempo en mi casa y de verdad, solamente quiero que se vaya pronto.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haga gustado, Juro que mañana subiré el otro capitulo!  
Se los juro! Dx**

Bueno...etto...Bye! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Como se los había dicho, aquí esta mi capitulo xD.**

**Cumpli mi promesa! LOL**

**Espero que lo disfruten n_n!.**

* * *

Ya había amanecido y yo todavía dormía en el sofá, realmente me veía fatal por la falta de sueño.

Escuche como sonaba mi celular en la mesita que estaba enfrente de mi.

Hice una mueca de disgusto…alce la mano y lo tome contestandolo con toda la pereza del mundo.

_ Amy!.- dijo una voz femenina, muy infantil._

…hola Cream…- conteste medio adormilada.

_ dormida? Oh, perdoname! no sabia que tu aun dormías.- dijo la conejita muy apenada._

te preocupes, anoche me quede viendo varias películas. Jeje.- reí nerviosa, soy muy mala para mentir. Era unos de mis defectos mas odiados que tengo. Pero la verdad…no había dormido lo suficiente ya que Shadow se abrió una herida en la noche que no paraba de sangrar pero por suerte logre detener la hemorragia y tuve que lavar mis sabanas para no dejar evidencia de nada.

_-. Jaja, ya veo. Bueno, deberías descansar si estas tan cansada.-_

bien, ahora dime para que llamastes.- dije contenta al no darce cuenta que era una mentira. La verdad…no me gustaba mentirles a mis amigos, lo odiaba.

_-. Pues, Tails nos junto en su taller para hablarnos del la siguiente esmeralda. Ya sabe su localización y quiere que vayamos antes que Eggman se la lleve primero.- Explico._

No tenia muchas ganas de ir, de todos modos nunca hacia nada. Ni se para que se molestan en decirme esto.

Escuche como alguien baja las escaleras. De seguro era Shadow.

Si la coneja escuchara su voz pronto me estaría preguntando quien era y eso no quería, no quería dar explicaciones…aun no.

Así que le dije a Cream que no iría esta vez a esa misión. Me despedí rápidamente y colgué volteando a ver a Shadow que estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-. Buenos días Shadow! emm…¿Ya quieres desayunar? Deja que te prepare tu comida.- le dije sonriendo nerviosa caminando a la cocina mientras sacaba un par de huevos, sartén, etc.

era?.- pregunto.

-. eh?.- fingí en hacerme la que no entendía bien, ademas…¿Yo para que le voy a estar diciendo quien era?.

Escuche de nuevo aquella pregunta y la volví a ignorar.

Shadow ya estaba enfadado. No le gustaba que le ignoraran así que se acerco a mi y me tomo del brazo mirando mis ojos con enfado. Lo mire algo asustada.

-. No me importa si me hagas curado y que hagas sigo ''gentil'' conmigo…- dijo seriamente -. Dime, con quien coño hablabas?.-

Me solte bruscamente de su agarre empujando contra la mesa y corrí a las escaleras…Grave error, eso hizo que lo enfadara aun mas, voltee a verlo, el se incorporo de inmediato y corrió asía mi tomandome del tobillo haciendo que cayera bruscamente contra el suelo.

Se puso sobre mi agarrando de las muñecas. Yo trataba de que me soltara sin éxito aquel erizo tenia mas fuerza que yo. Lo mire a los ojos, estaba aterrada. Sabia que me mataría…lo haría.

-. Sueltame! Dejame tranquilaaa!.- le gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-. No te soltare, ahora soy yo quien pone la reglas aquí.- dijo este con malicia.

Volvi a mirarlo con los ojos lleno de lagrimas. El realmente se mostraba enfadado. Algo me llamo la atención…la venda de Shadow sangraba.

-. Estas sangrando…- le susurre observando la sangre.

El se miro y después de levanto de inmediato de mi. Yo solamente me senté en el suelo. suspire aliviada.

Lo volví a verlo, Shadow trataba de quitarse la venda haciendo muecas de dolor, dañandose así mismo ya que no sabia como quitarsela.

ayudarte.- dije. No entendía por que me ofrecía en ayudarle, después de lo que paso…De seguro era una masoquista.

El me miro confundido. También estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Después de como se comporto conmigo yo seguía ayudandole.

Me acerque a el y le quite con cuidado la venda ensangrentada. Mire la herida abierta, fui por las vendas dejando al erizo solo…sentado en el sofá meditando lo que acaba de pasar. Pensaba de que seguro estaba loca o que lo tendría ahí hasta que G.U.N lo encontrara.

Regrese con vendas nuevas y limpias. Mire a verlo pero el ya no estaba. Me quede inmóvil…¿Es posible que el…?.

No quería que le pasara nada, estaba sangrando y era una herida severa. Realmente me preocupaba y fui a buscarlo.

Salí de casa y mire unas gotas de sangre en el suelo mostrando un camino que se seguro eran del erizo negro. Seguí el camino de sangre guiandome con el para encontrar a Shadow.

Camine y camine hasta que por fin lo vi. Estaba apoyado en un árbol…desagrandose cada vez mas por el esfuerzo que daba.

Me acerque a el con cuidado, mire la cantidad de sangre que había. Era demasiada…

-. Shadow…?.- le llame con timidez.

-. ALEJATE DE MI! NO NECESITO DE TUS CUIDADOS!.- grito.

-. s-solo quiero ayudarte, nada mas!.-

la necesito, entiendes!.- dijo este girandose para poder verme mejor.

Lo mire algo molesta, así que me acerque a el. El me miro, noto que estaba molesta pero no le dio importancia por el dolor que era lo único que pensaba. Se dejo caer al suelo apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

-. Eres un malagradecido! solo trato de ayudarte!…pensé que eras bueno pero no! de ti no ahí ni una pizca de bondad!.- le grite soltando todo-. Eres un idiota…y-yo solo…quiero que tus heridas sanen y nada mas!, no era para que…me trataras de ese modo… mi cabeza.

jamas te pedí tu ayuda…- dijo con esfuerzo.

-. Lo se, pero ahora dejame preguntarte…¿Necesitas de mi ayuda ahora?.- le dije seria observando.

El miro su herida. En verdad si necesitaba de mi ayuda…no podía curarse el solo.

Era grave y se sentía débil…demasiado débil hasta para caminar.

Yo me acerque a el poniendo de cuclillas esperando su respuesta. Shadow me volteo a ver y asintió con la cabeza.

Suspire y le ayude a levantarse. Puse su brazo detrás de mi cuello y lo tome de la cintura ayudandolo a caminar.

El erizo no me dijo nada mas en el camino y yo me sentía mas tranquila, así no tendría que estar soportando sus comentarios.

Llegamos a mi casa, senté al erizo en el sofá mientras iba por las vendas que había dejado en la mesa antes que me fuera.

Llegue en pocos minutos y me puse de rodillas tratando de limpiarle la sangre seca que tenia en su cuerpo, después tome un botesito para desinfectarle la herida. Este me miro, sabia que le ardería así que apretó fuerte los ojos esperando el dolor.

-. Tranquilo, lo haré rápido.- dije untandole el liquido en la herida.

!.- esclamo del dolor.

Segui con mi tarea y termine. Le mire, parecía mas relajado ahora.

Me levante y le puse la venda en su cuerpo. Su piel era tan cálida…

Me sonroje ante ese pensamiento y me gire la cabeza un poco. Tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

El erizo noto mi acción y de pronto me tomo de mi barbilla obligandome a verle.

Me sonroje de inmediato, su mirada era intensa y misteriosa. Era tan…extraño pero de una manera que me atraía…

En ese momento pensé en Sonic. Al erizo que amaba desde hace años.

Mi corazón le pertenece a el…solamente a ese erizo azul…mi héroe.

Me aparte de Shadow y me fui a mi habitación sin decir nada dejando al Shadow con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mirando el suelo.

* * *

**Que tal? woow! espero que les guste! xD**

**mañana subiré el otro capitulo n3n.**

**Y muchas gracias por los reviews n/n!**

**Se los agradezco mucho TwT…**

**Nos vemos a la proxima. Bye!**


End file.
